Challenge
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: 10 drabbles about Matthew and Romano!


_CANADAXROMANO (yeah, in that order!) No, I do not own any of the songs or Hetalia._

_Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

_**Warnings: Human names, Bastard!Canada, and Angst**_

**Gackt & Kami Live (2:36)**

**Lovino looked at Matthew. Surely, the shy blond was not suggesting this. He was not suggesting that they play together.**

** "Let's play together! I have drums at my place. I am sure we can come up with something for the show!" Matthew beamed.**

** "I am sure." Lovino intoned. Knowing Matthew's skills he could only agree, "Fine, you bastard!"**

** The lovely blond was a prodigy and he could help but wonder if he could keep up.**

**Mean – Pink (4:17)**

**Lovino stared at Matthew packing his bags. What was happening? He grabbed one of his bags and emptied it on the floor. Lovino shook his head. This was not happening. He wanted to scream, beg, plead. But his mouth wouldn't open.**

**Matthew gave him a blank stare, looked down at the clothes on the floor, then at him again. Turning his back, Matthew grabbed his other bag. "I'll come back for those." And he headed towards the front door. **

**Lovino chased him and grabbed his arm, crying, "Don- Don't! Ple- Please! I-I...TI AMO, Mattie, please..."**

"**No." The door shut and Lovino was alone. **

**Unpretty- TLC (4:38)**

**Matthew stared in the mirror. No one noticed him. He pulled at his blond hair and adjusted his glasses. Surely, if he looked like Alfred, he had to be at least decent looking, right?**

**They all looked through him, at least until Lovino. He always saw the quiet blond. He always told him that he was "Bella". But when Lovino wasn't there, all the old feelings came back. All the emptiness. All of the invisibility. **

**That was until, he realized that Lovino was always with there with him. He twisted his ring and smile. Despite everything, Matthew smiled, "Lovino...thank you..."**

**Soda Pop- Britney Spears (3:22)**

**Love was like a good cold soda. Once opened, either you consumed it or it went flat and died. At least that was what Alfred told Matthew.**

**Lovino ran through the halls, looking for Matthew. Throwing open doors, his patience was waning. He stopped in the middle of the hall and yelled, "MATTHEW, YOU BASTARD! I LOVE YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE YOU!"**

**Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around startled. Matthew stood there, "I ~blush~ love you, too." Matthew pulled him close and kissed him.**

**No...Alfred was wrong. He was the one who would be consumed.**

**Man Out of You- Mulan (3:21)**

**Lovino reminded himself he was doing this for Mattie. So that he would be proud to have him as his boyfriend. He would never have to run away, again!**

**Ludwig looked at him. South Italy hadn't yelled, swore, complained, or threatened him all training, "Five more set, Lovino." Ludwig was truly baffled.**

**Lovino poured sweat. He lifted the weights and began again. He just wanted to be a little stronger. So that Matthew wouldn't think of leaving him. So that Matthew could see that he tried too. He just wanted Matthew to be proud of him, Dammit!**

**When Your Eyes Say It- Britney Spears (4:29)**

**'I love you' is cheap as far as words go. But Lovino looked at him, and in this moment, Matthew knew that this was right and Lovino was his once in a lifetime. **

**The priest, in the background, babbled on and on. But when Lovino took his hand, Matthew only heard his voice, "I do."**

**He was sure this was heaven. Lovino's eyes softened. Matthew could only feel the rapid beat of his own heart. And he knew this, Lovino and him, and the way that Lovino looked at him only confirmed it. THIS WAS FOREVER.**

**And Matthew could not be happier.**

**Adrian-Jewel (7:01)**

**Lovino loved Matthew for the first time he glimpsed the blond. He would stay with him forever, he'd always known that. When, Alfred told him that Matthew was in the hospital, Lovino dropped everything and went to his side.**

**Looking at Matthew, the first time, hooked up to all the tubes, his heart broke. Matthew's eyes did not open. He did not smile. Lovino was told it was no hope. Even Alfred, believed that. But he knew he had to take care of him forever.**

**Ten years later, Feliciano asked him, again, to come home. But he couldn't. Home was with Matthew, his heart. **

"**What if he wakes up and I am not here?"**

"**I am sorry, Lovino." Everyone was sorry. That's all he heard.**

**Lovino ignored him, tears running down his face, "He will be okay!" Feliciano nodded and left him.**

**When Matthew did open his eyes, he did not know Lovino or anyone. The lights were on but no one was home. But Lovino stayed and took care of him anyways. Because that's what you do when you love someone. And Lovino loved him more than life it self. He kissed Matthew's unresponsive face. "I still love you, Mattie."**

**The End of the World-Skeeter Davis (2:40)**

**Lovino listened to the birds outside his window. He was more than thoroughly pissed. The bandages meant that someone had found him. Didn't they see that there was nothing left for him? Didn't they know enough to realize that he did not need them to keep telling that it was going to be ok? Because it wouldn't! Matthew left and he didn't care any more. 'Just let me die...'**

**bA Song for the Lonely- Cher (4:01)/b**

**Matthew watched the bodies writhe against each other. But when he was Lovino, he knew the desperation in his movements. He felt it, too- Lonliness.**

**He moved through the crowd, pushing and shoving. Once he reached his target, he tapped his shoulder. Startled, Lovino looked at Matthew. **

**Under the lights, Lovino's eyes were silver and Matthew's a pale gray but whatever the color, Matthew knew, Lovino, too, that they had found what they needed. Moving in time to the music, Matthew and Lovino's bodies synced and the desperation bled away. **

**bExhale- Whitney Houston (3:26)/b**

**Lovino couldn't help the reddening of his cheeks. His heart sped up and he stuttered. He felt like a complete idiot. He knew what this afflication was. He just never thought that it would happen to him.**

**But around Matthew, he did not have to explain himself. He could smile and not worry. Matthew, too, would just smile. I was like he knew. But of course, he did. He knew eveything.**

"**T-t-ti A-m-m-m...amo, Bas-tard!"**

"**I know." Matthew stepped up to him and kissed him roughly, "Do you know how long I have waited?"**

**Lovino looked up and let out the breathe he was holding, "Hey, Bastard! At least say it back!"**

**Matthew laughed, " I love you, Lovino."**

**Lovino smiled despite himself.**

Please Review! Thank you!


End file.
